Love among the ashes
by Balloons go POP
Summary: All that was left of his life was a memory. Zack Jondy.


**_Disclaimer:_** Dark Angel belongs to the nice man with the big ship, thankyou from the bottom of my heart Mr Cameron for creating this world in which I dearly love to play.

**Safety **

He found her unconscious, strapped naked to the filthy top of a worn table, bruised and bleeding. Crouching on the window sill Zack was filled with such a sense of all consuming rage that his hand split the sill in two, the falling dust and crack of breaking glass were the only signs the men got before Zack had them out of their seats and proceeded to beat each member to a bloody pulp. They begged for mercy, Zack whipped out his handgun and shot each man clean between the eyes. Leaving the beast that he'd pulled off his Jondy for last. The man trembled in fear at the sight of the young man who had single handily killed the members of his crew.

'How dare you touch her' Zack spat out. The man winced at the way the even his words hurt. Closing his eyes as Zack grabbed him by the throat and smashed him into the wall.

'Take her' the older man whispered

'I don't need your permission' Zacks hand tightened around the man's neck.

A moan came from Jondy and Zack dropped the body in an instant whipping around to see Jondy slowly coming too. Crossing the room in quick strides Zack snapped the bindings and pulled Jondy into his arms. Settling them down on the floor Zack took off his Jacket and wrapped it around her trembling shoulders. His hands gently stroking her swollen and bruised face as he called for her to wake up.

'Dee, open your eyes Dee. Its Zack' he whispered softly, her eyelids fluttering at the sound of his voice.

'Zack?' her voice cracked as she called for him

Cradling her broken body close he rocked them softly pulling the jacket around her tightly breathing in her hair as he stroked her back. Jondy sobbed into his shoulder as Zack lifted her up and carried her out of the dilapidated building.

By the time they arrived back at his run down hotel Jondy had cried herself to sleep in his arms. She woke as Zack set her gently in an armchair by the busted old heater.

She fought his embrace still caught in the nightmare. 'Hey' he said grabbing her arms to stop her slugging him. Fully awake she realised where she was and threw herself into Zack's arms.

'I knew you'd come for me' she whispered holding him tight, breathing in his smell.

"I'm sorry Dee, I'm sorry I didn't get to you in time' He whispered into her ash coloured hair. I'm so sorry' he sobbed.

Jondy looked up, her brilliant blue eyes swollen and bruised widening in shock as she met her CO's gaze. Zack was crying. Zack, her unbreakable, unfeeling, 'emotion is a weakness' commanding officer and closest thing she had to family was sobbing into her shoulder because he thought he had failed her.

Overwhelmed Jondy pulled him closer to her whimpering her thanks.

"You got me out, Zack, you got me out'

Pulling away from her Zack cupped her face in his big hands. His gaze travelling up and down her body, taking in her injuries.

Her long fingers were scratched raw from fighting the bonds, her knuckles split open from punching her attackers. There were strangle marks around her throat and teeth marks showered her collar bones and cleavage. Bruises shaped like fingers marked her thighs and even her calves and feet had not escaped the brutality of her attackers.

These were only the injuries he could see, he thought to himself. It had been 32 hrs since he had received Jondy's panicked phone call, it had taken 12 hrs to get from Seattle, a place he was growing to dread, to New Orleans breaking every speed limit along the way. And a full day to track down the gangs hangout.

Jondy was the good one, the one that never complained when he had to move her, just giving him that sad smile and packed her bags. The one that was always happy to see him when he came by just to see that she was alright. The only one he let patch him up after he'd been injured. And how did he repay her? He forgot…He forgot to send her the tryptophan he stole for her. He, the CO of the 09ers, the best of Manticore's elite FORGOT to send his favourite sister her meds so that when she was accosted by a couple of drug runners she was so sick she couldn't even fight back. All because he was DISTRACTED trying to make Max see sense and leave Seattle. Well he wasn't going to make that mistake again. Max kept saying she could take care of herself and she damn well could from now on. He'd been neglecting the others to look out for Max and it wouldn't happen again. From now on Jondy was his first priority.

Cursing himself for showing Jondy his weakness he stood up quickly and strode into the dingy bathroom and proceeded to fill the tub with hot water, once again in control of the situation…and himself.

The bathroom filled with steam as Zack filled her bath for her. Jondy sat in the dilapidated armchair and listened to Zack methodically place everything she'd need on the sink. Shampoo, soap, antiseptic, gauze, bandages, tweezers, scalpel and from a bag he pulled a big white fluffy towel. A snort of laughter escaped her at the site of Zack holding such a luxurious item. Mr GI Joe himself indulged in something comforting after all.

Zack looked up at her at the sound of her giggling. 'God she's cracked it' was his first thought at least until he realised she'd been watching him get her bath ready for her and had therefore seen him pull the towel from his bag. A small blush tinted his cheeks 'Have you seen the state of motel six towels?' he asked in his most exasperated voice 'more germs than Krit's gym shoes' at that she laughed out loud

'I can imagine' she said wincing at the pain in her throat.

The embarrassment faded from Zack's face and was replaced by a look of concern.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the bathroom closing the door behind them.

'Let's get you cleaned up'.

Jondy whirled round in surprise 'what are you still doing in here?' She squeaked at him

Raising an eyebrow in amusement he motioned to the bath

"You honestly think you can get in there by yourself?'

Her face fell when she saw the cast iron tub was free standing and at least three feet deep.

Her questioning gaze met Zack's amused one and he laughed.

"It's not like you've got anything I haven't seen before Dee" he teased trying to lighten the mood. "We showered as a group til the escape"

"I was Eight years old when we escaped" She said as if talking to a three year old and not her twenty Five year old CO.

Leaning against the sink and looking her up and down He gave her a lewd glance Jondy crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a glare that told him exactly where he could go.

Bursting out laughing Zack pulled her into a hug ruffling her hair he said 'still scrawny and a foot to tall though'

She clung to his shirt feeling the tears coming again, pushing her face into his chest to hide her face.

Soldiers do not show weakness she repeated over and over in her head. The Manticore mantra she thought wirily a small smile breaking out at the thought that now she was trying to be the stoic soldier and Zack was the emotional one.

Hearing her sob Zack pulled her over and sat on the edge of the bath coaxing her into his lap he rubbed her back and let her cry. He didn't try and cheapen what those bastards did to her by trying to make her smile by cracking some lame joke Zane had told him.

He just held her.

It was all he knew how to do.

Eventually Jondy's tears abated and she hastily wiped her face.

'Sorry' she whispered knowing how Zack hated to see her cry.

"Don't apologise" Zack said almost angrily "You've done nothing wrong"

She did not look good Zack thought to himself. Jondy was unique. Insanely tall compared to the other girls she towered over them at Five foot ten, blessed with a willowy frame she had legs for days. Zack had to scare off a few admirers every time he came to visit.

Her dark smoky brown hair contrasted against fair skin and massive blue eyes, how could anyone looking into those eyes not know she's not normal.

But her eyes were swollen almost shut and her tears had turned her skin blotchy blood dripped down her forehead from a gash hidden in her hair. Blue and black bruises had swollen her jaw and at one stage her nose had been bleeding.

He fumbled for a wash cloth and gently wiped at the blood under her nose. She sniffed and that broke his heart more than the tears did. Here she was less than an hour after that dirt bag had been on top of her and she was trying to pull herself together. She was braver than he was, that was for sure. Rinsing the cloth in the bath he started dabbing at her forehead.

Jondy's eyes drifted shut and she snuggled against his chest.

"Hey Jondy" he spoke gently not wanting to scare her. She was either unconscious or ignoring him. Her breath was normal not the slow even inhalation of an X5 in dreamland. She was definitely ignoring him.

"You can sleep after I've cleaned you up."

She mumbled something he chose not to hear.

Sighing he whispered 'you leave me no choice' and dropped her into the steaming bath.

She spluttered and cursed and winced as the hot water cramped sore muscles.

Leaning her head against the edge of the tub she called her CO some very unladylike terms that made Zack laugh.

"Yeah I may be a genetically engineered asshole who wouldn't know a gentleman if one bit me on the ass but you owe me a new jacket."

"Typical" she mumbled as she unzipped the sopping leather and threw it at him.

Kneeling down by the bath Zack picked up her hand and started dabbing antiseptic on it.

"What's typical?" he asked smirking. "I'm a suborn egotistical jerk when it comes to getting you naked"

"No that you'd take care of me even when I don't want you too"

Zack did something he never does. He leaned in and kissed his almost asleep Jondy on the forehead.

"That's my job" but she was already asleep.

* * *

When Jondy woke she was wearing foreign boxers and a T-shirt she could make a tent out of. Zack's. Rolling over she noticed that Zack had pushed the armchair in front of the door and was sleeping sitting up straight with a semi automatic rifle in his hands.

She lay looking at him for a while smiling before the events of the last few days came back to her. It had been a while since Zack had come to visit so she was low on Tryptophan she'd known the shakes were coming soon so she had gone to the gangsters to see if they had any black market drugs. They'd written her off as just another helpless druggie and had followed her home. She'd known they were following her so she'd found a pay phone and rang the contact number. Zack didn't answer so she left him a message. She'd must have stayed in the booth to long cause the gang bangers had surrounded her and she was too weak to fight hard. They'd belted her over the head. They'd left her unconscious most of the time, for that she was grateful but the glimpses of consciousness were enough to haunt her. Jondy cried into her pillow. She'd known Zack would come, of that she'd had no doubt, she was just sad that he hadn't been closer to her when she rang. She didn't blame him; he was looking after one of the others on the other side of the country. I hindsight she was impressed he found her so quickly but the memories of those men abusing her made her want to die.

The sounds of sobs woke Zack out of his sleep like meditation. Manticore had designed their x-5 to be able to relax and store energy while still having trigger like reflexes. Those reflexes went to hell when he was around Jondy. Hearing her sob's echo softly around the room he moved with X-5 grace to slip into the bed beside her.

She stiffened as he wrapped an arm around her and his heart broke a little.

'Come on Dee, honey' he whispered pulling her fully to his side.

For a moment she lay stiff and uncomfortable before burrowing into his embrace and crying.

Zack ran his hands down her back trying, unsuccessfully to stop the flood of tears.

He pulled her hand from where it lay on his chest and raised it to his lips kissing the bruised knuckles. She raised her head a little to meet his gaze, shocked at the gentleness Zack was showing her. He smiled and leaned down to rest his forehead against hers.

'Talk to me Zack" she whimpered "You keep them away'

Zack inhaled deeply the scent of her hair and pulled her flush to his side.

"what do you want me to talk about?' he asked bluntly. Accepting that he'd do whatever she needed him to do if it made her feel just the tiniest bit better.

'Tell me about the others?' she spoke it as a question, silently begging him to start talking and keep the demons at bay.

"Dee." He spoke her name almost as a whine, or as close to a whine Zack was ever likely to get.

'Please, Zack'

Wrapping his arms around her in a fierce hug, he mock groaned in exasperation.

Jondy smiled into his chest.

"Okay. Ummm. Zane works as a mechanic, you should see his place it's got bits of beat up old cars and bikes everywhere. He's got a massive dog too. Like the one's the guards had at Manticore only she's a big softy. Eats right out of my hand.'

Jondy yawned and snuggled her head up to rest against his shoulder. 'But you hate dogs'

Kissing her forehead Zack shook his head. "Not Millie" he paused "but if you ever tell Zane that I will be forced to kill you'

She giggled. And a spread of warmth filled Zack. Relief that it was working. She was feeling better.

"Tell me about Max. What does she look like? is she happy? Does she miss us? Have you talked to her?'

Zack's good mood disappeared quicker than he didn't know what. Something that disappeared fast. He reverted back to monosyllables.

"Pretty, yes, maybe, yes."

Jondy looked up and tried to meet Zack's eyes. 'Zack?' he was glaring into space and it scared her.

She thumped him in the stomach. Hard.

He swung his head grimacing at the pain.

"What the ...' Dee, what the hell was that for?"

'What happened to Max?' concern filled her face and her eyes were glassy

"Zack what aren't you telling me? Is she….. Is she dead? She finished in a whisper as if she was afraid that saying it out loud would make it come true.

Zack shook his head and sat up leaning back against the plywood headboard.

'If she's not dead what's wrong?'

"Max is bad news Jondy"

"Bad news?"

'She's egotistical, stuck up and stubborn. She refuses to listen to common sense and I'm sick of looking out for her 110 of the time. From now on she can clean up her own damn mess."

"I don't understand" she whispered "You love Max, she's your favourite, always has been"

Zack looked surprised at that statement she thought to herself.

"She's not my favourite" he said gruffly, pulling her back down into his arms and rubbing circles on her back as he kissed her hair.

"Yes she is." Jondy argued stubbornly leaning into his chest. "It used to make me jealous how you always looked out for her on the field. And I know Seth hated it. He was SIC and he thought you were endangering the missions by thinking too much about Max and not enough about the objective. I guess that went to shit on the outside though because Seth did everything but think about the objective."

"You miss him huh" Zack replied consciously ignoring the bit about how she was jealous, that he would have to think about later.

"Mmhmm, we lived together for a while in San Fran and he was just you know, there. And now he's not.'

"I hated seeing him." He said blandly. Jondy looked up in shock at his words.

Zack lent his forehead against her temple.

"Why?" her big eyes full of horror at the idea that Zack hated any of them, especially her Seth.

"Because he got to be everything I wanted to be. Rebellious and dark. Fun, free." He drew in a deep breath. "He got to be with you all year round. Not for two days every three months. He had no responsibilities."

"I had no idea you hated looking out for us so much." Jondy said, her voice like ice

"I didn't hate looking after _you_, Jondy. _You_ never complained, never argued. _You_ were always careful and _you_ actually seemed to want my help."

He let out a breath. "_You_ never took it for granted that I would be there to get you out of a scrape. The others, they just rang for help then told me to stay the hell out of their lives. It was nice that you actually seemed to like me as a person."

"Of course I like you Zack. I love you." She smiled and gave him a squeeze. Zack's heart leapt.

'You're my big brother. My protector." Zack smiled a small smile. So she loved him. She wasn't in love with him. But she loved him. He could live with that. For now.

"I love you too, Dee." She smiled again.

Jondy laid her head on his chest. The steady thump, thump, of his heart comforting in its constancy. Zack would never leave her. He'd always take care of her.

Looking back on that day Jondy realised it was both the best and worst day of her life. She was brutally attacked an event that even now some three years later left her nervous and afraid of strangers. And it was the first day she was in love with Zack. She didn't know it at the time. It wasn't until he died at Manticore that she realised just how much she had grown to need him, to want him around.

_It wasn't until it was too late that she realised that he'd loved her too.

* * *

_

Please review and let me know what you think. I mainly write Supernatural fanfiction but Dark Angel was my first love, if people enjoy reading my DA fics please let me know and I'll endeavour to post some more. I really hope you liked this story.

Peace, out.

Love balloons


End file.
